


Coré

by AllenKune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shyness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La rencontre du dieu des enfers Ulquiorra et de la déesse Orihime.Une réponse un peu mité au défi de l'encre noir Rencontre avec le diable





	Coré

L'après midi venait toujours de commençait quand il la croisa. Elle était assise au centre d'une clairière, discutant gaiment avec plusieurs petits esprits qui volaient autours d'elle comme de délicates créatures protégeant la déesse.

La nature semblant elle aussi protéger la rouquine, l'entourant comme la plus précieuse des êtres. L'herbe semblait si douce sous elle, comme une couverture. Les arbres laissaient la lumière passer à travers leurs branches pour éclairer la jeune fille.

 

Ulquiorra voyait la nature la plus épanouit qu'il était possible de voir, chaque arbres étant porteur de fleurs ou de fruits.

 

Orihime relevais les yeux vers les petits êtres volant, ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur sa toge crème qui couvrait ses formes. Une épaule dévoilait, une ceinture de fleurs a sa taille et des tiges recouvrant ses jambes comme une paire de chaussures naturel. Le regard vert se portait sur ses bras, de beaux bras recouverts de bijoux en fleurs et plantes qui décorait la peau de porcelaine de la femme tout en étant assortie aux deux fleurs étranges bleus qu'elle avait de chaque coté de sa tête.

 

Les esprits autours d'elle s'agitaient, remarquant sa présence. Levant ses yeux gris vers lui , Orihime parut confuse avant de sourire et de faire signe a l'autre dieux d'approcher. Sa main se posait sur la place a coté d'elle , l'herbe semblant s'abaissait pour laissait place a une deuxième personne comme si le vent avait suivit les pensées de la femme a invité le dieu aux cheveux noirs comme les cendres.

 

**" Approchez vous, ne restez pas caché."**

 

La voix était douce, et le jeune homme se décida à sortir de l'ombre envoutait presque par cette ondine terrestre. Orihime était aussi belle qu'un rayon de soleil, souriante mais lui était exactement l'inverse. Une femme de la nature et lui un homme de cendre. Une peau pale, des cornes sortant de ses cheveux noirs. Des fausses lames dessinaient a jamais sous yeux verts, des pattes plus animale qu'humaine recouverte de fourrure noir et de grande ailes de chauve-souris était son apparence. Une toge grise était accrochait a ses hanches, montrant ses cotes et sa maigreur presque comme le serait un cadavre. C'est du moins se que pensait le dieu.

 

Les plantes semblait perdre de leurs éclats sur son passage, malgré ça Orihime gardait son sourire se qui surprit le jeune homme.

 

Les esprits qui entouraient la rousse s'éloignaient un peu de la femme, restant loin de l'autre dieu mais prêt a protégeait la jeune déesse au moindre mouvement suspect. Cela rendait nerveux le dieu mais maintenant qu'il était découvert et invité il ne pouvait que s'avancer et prendre place à coté d'Orihime.

 

**" Je ne vous ai jamais vue ici. Êtes-vous un héro ou un envoyé des dieux?"**

 

Sa voix était définitivement la plus agréable qu'il est entendu passa le dieu infernal. Elle semblais si naïve, trop gentille pour son propre bien.

 

**" Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis celui qui dirige le monde souterrain."**

 

Une surprise passa dans les yeux de la déesse, avant qu'un sourire timide n'apparaisse de nouveau sur son visage angélique.

 

**" Vous êtes bien trop beau pour être un dieu si seul. Êtes-vous un de ses envoyés ?"**

**" Es-ce si surprenant que je sois bien moi ?"**

**" Bien sur. On m'avait décrit un dieu triste, effondré sous sa lourde tache. Pourtant vous êtes la plus ravissante personne qui ma était donné de croiser"**

 

Ulquiorra sentie ses joues chauffait sous le compliment et détourna la tête dans l'espoir vain que la déesse ne remarque pas la porter de ses paroles.

 

**" Pourquoi rougissait vous donc ? On m'avais décrit une tout autre personne."**

**" Es-ce mal ?"**

**" Absolument pas. Vous êtes bien plus beau ainsi."**  Conclut Orihime , regardant l'autre dieu avec tendresse.

 

Ulquiorra fut sur que ses joues chauffait d'avantage. Mais même si c'était le cas la déesse ne dit rien et resta silencieux près de lui, observant comme a son arriver les esprits qui l'entouré jouer autours d'elle. Le dieu de l'enfer pensa quelque instant a comment c'était calme sans pour autant être silencieux.

 

Sa demeure était d'un silence glaciale, malfaisant avez décrit quelque dieux qui avaient visité sa demeure. Mais autours de la déesse était chaleureux, bercer par le bruit des animaux et du vent a travers la foret. Quand il se promenait dans les enfers, c'était calme du repos des âmes mais angoissant. Mais autours de la déesse tout semblais si vivant.

 

Il paraissait sans cœur face à la rousse qui laissait si librement ses émotions.

 

Orihime souriait toujours quand elle se tourna vers lui, attrapant sa main blanche comme les os pour entrelacer ses doigts chauds avec les siens.

 

**" Cela peut paraitre osait mais ... J'aime être avec vous aussi étrange que cela soit."**

 

La rousse prit une pause, se pinçant la lèvre.

 

**" D'habitude ceux qui m'entours sont si ... agité."**  Elle prit une mine presque honteuse avant d'agité sa main libre comme pour chasser ses dires.  **"Pas qu'ils soient désagréable ! Je les aimes beaucoup mais Ils ... Se chamaillent gentiment, se batent pour s'amusait et je me doit d'avouait que j'aime nos soirées autours d'un festin et de discutions mais vous ..."**

 

Ulquiorra regardait la jeune femme, sa peau frémissante quand sa main se retrouvaient enlacer par celles chaudes de la déesse comme seule trahison de sa surprise.

 

**" Accepterez vous de passait me voir de nouveau ?"**


End file.
